callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G36C
The [[wikipedia:Heckler & Koch G36#Variants|'G36C']] is an Assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The G36C is first introduced to the player in "F.N.G." as the weapon used for target practice. It is later available to the player in all SAS missions, though it never appears in any USMC missions. The G36C always comes with a TASCO Red Dot Sight, being one of the only two weapons that are found with one during the campaign, the other being the M4A1. In the campaign, the G36C is fairly unique in the fact that its hipfire accuracy is extremely high, rivaling that or being better than most Submachine Guns in the game. However, this characteristic is absent in multiplayer, where the hipfire accuracy is reduced to that of an Assault Rifle. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the G36C is available to the player at Level 37. It is worth mentioning that it has one of the fastest draw times of any primary weapon (barring the equally fast M16A4), rivaling even the speed of sidearms. This means that switching to the G36C is almost as fast as switching to a secondary, with arguably much more killing power. Taking Overkill with a G36C as a secondary is an excellent alternative to carrying a sidearm. The G36C has the same damage as the M4 Carbine; however, its handling is very different. Choosing the G36C or the M4 Carbine is a matter of personal taste as both weapons have their pros and cons. The G36C has a notably smaller idle sway, a lower rate of fire, arguably worse iron sights, and more recoil than that of the M4 Carbine. The M4A1 Carbine is also more common because it is unlocked at an earlier level (10, instead of 37). Both guns share the same type of ammunition, so a player can restock their ammunition from dropped G36C or M4A1 Carbines. Most players choose Stopping Power as their Tier 2 perk, but Double Tap is equally if not more effective. Double Tap only slightly increases the amount of visible recoil when aiming down sights, and allows for a much greater killing speed. Bandolier can make up for the faster ammunition depletion, and Steady Aim allows the G36C to perform better at close quarters. Along with a Suppressor, the G36C becomes a deadly close range stealth weapon able to perform well at medium and even long range. The G36C is capable of attaching the Grenade Launcher, Suppressor, Red Dot Sight, and the ACOG scope, the same as all assault rifles, with the exception of the MP44. The Red Dot Sight is usually the attachment of choice among most players, but due to its minimal sway, the ACOG scope is also quite effective. Weapon Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. File:G36_4.png|The G36C in multiplayer File:G36iron_4.png|Iron sights File:Reddotsp_4.png|The G36C with its default Red Dot Sight in single player File:Reddotironsp_4.png|Looking down the Red Dot Sight in the campaign File:G36C-reload_CoD4.png|Reloading the G36C Reloading a Grenade-Launcher-Equipped G36C, COD4.JPG|Reloading a G36C equipped with a Grenade Launcher Gazz.png|Gaz with a G36C Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The G36C was originally supposed to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''but was cut during production. It can still be found in game files. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The G36C makes its return in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, as seen in the Special Ops Survival Mode trailer with a Red Dot Sight. It is quite similar in appearance to its'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' variant, except for its magazines: instead of being made partially of translucent plastic, they appear to be opaque. Statistically, it has a similar rate of fire, recoil and damage, but with a different, more "tactical" reload animation. Multiplayer The G36C is unlocked for Create-a-Class at Level 42 in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's'' multiplayer, but is available from the start in a default class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a Red Dot Sight. The G36C is a versatile weapon - it has fairly high damage and low to medium recoil with an upward trend. Its rate of fire is also quite high, making it a good balance between close and medium-long range combat. The weapon's iron sights are somewhat obstructive, making optical attachments a favourable option. Extended Mags is also a good attachment for taking on larger numbers of targets without needing to reload. If the player is comfortable with the iron sights, then the Silencer is a great choice as it allows for stealthy gameplay and removes the weapon's muzzle flash. The Scavenger perk is very useful on the G36C as it burns through ammo relatively quickly. Quickdraw is also useful to give the player an edge in a combat situation. The Kick proficiency is recommended to compensate for the weapon's moderately high vertical recoil. Other viable options are Focus and Attachments. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at Weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at Weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at Weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at Weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 17. *Shotgun (attachment) - Unlock at Weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at Weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at Weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The G36C is available in Survival Mode from level 39 and costs $3000. Gallery G36C MW3.png|The G36C. G36C_S_MW3.png|Iron Sight. G36C RDS Reloading MW3.png|The G36C's scrapped reload animation as seen in the Survival Mode trailer. G36C Reload.png|The G36C's updated reload cycle. Note the two magazines and the M320. G36C M320GL.png|The M320 attached to the G36C. G36c 1st person.png|The G36C equipped with Red Dot Sight and the Grenade Launcher. G36cMW3 ADS.png|G36C aiming down the sight with the RDS. g39c unique grenade launcher.png|Reloading the M320 attached to the G36C. G36C on ground.jpg|A 3rd Person view of the G36C. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The G36C makes its first appearance on the DS in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Singleplayer The G36C is available in hidden locations throughout most of the campaign, and takes 2-3 rounds to make a kill. Its high rate of fire, however, empties its magazine quickly, meaning reloads are constant. Also, its iron sights are misaligned, with the actual shots landing from slightly above the sights, though an experienced player may use this to their advantage in achieving headshots. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it has similar stats as mentioned above, and is unlocked after getting a total of 1300 kills with assault rifles in multiplayer. Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' campaign, players cannot find any G36C with iron sights. This also applies to the M4A1 (though in the PC version using the "give all" command in Ultimatum will give an M4A1 SOPMOD with iron sights). *In-game, the translucent plastic magazine always appears full, no matter how many rounds are actually in the magazine. *The G36C's first-person firing sound is the same as the third-person firing sound of the G3. *The G36C with a Red Dot Sight attachment is Gaz's signature weapon and is used by him throughout the campaign, except in the missions, Blackout, Crew Expendable, and No Fighting In The War Room, where he will use an M4A1 or a W1200. *This weapon is the first usable firearm in the Campaign of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *From the third-person view in multiplayer, the G36C will always have the Tasco Red Dot Sight mounted on the top rails, regardless of any attachments. *Its pick-up icon always shows a TASCO Red Dot Sight, regardless what attachments are on the G36C. *Localization strings confirm that the there was AG36 grenade launcher in early version of game, which is used on the G36C. *When reloading the G36C, the player doesn't press the magazine release lever. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *One of the Xbox 360/PS3 Themes for'' Modern Warfare 2'' include a G36C with a TASCO Red Dot Sight, neither of which appeared in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' * The G36C in the Create-A-Class image lacks the iron sights. * The gun has a different reload animation than the one that appeared in the Survival Mode trailer, which was the Call of Duty 4 reloading animation. * The G36C now has a similar reload animation to the P99 and the ASP, where the character pulls out the empty magazine and inserts a new one in with the same hand while throwing the empty one away in one smooth, quick motion. * It shares the same magazine reload click as the BAR from World at War. References pl:G36C ru:G36c Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons